


Sweetest

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: The Backstreet Boys has have a successful career with 5 beautiful supportive wives and nine kids until a generous anonmoyous offer from a mysterious letter drives them and their wives to have a  orgy, and only Rosa and Backstreet manager Jenn discover this secret. But when 6/9 (Baylee, Mason, James, Ava, Holden and Maxwell) finds out by tracking their parents' movements,  will have to do everything it takes to help the guys makes things right and fix their families.All that was heard was groans and moans as they each got the other off.Kristin leaned down, kissing Kevin’s neck and chest, sucking gently on the sensitive skin of his neck





	Sweetest

Another day at

"He...uh, ran into the wall." Leigh fix up a lie to cover up .

**2 days ago**

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling, Leigh was beginning to feel concerned about everything, being a loving mother to James and Holden, supportive wife to husband Howie and great friend to the other wives, but more importantly figuring out what comes next in her life. Howie comes in the room after brushing his teeth when he sees his wife suddenly looking worried and climbs into bed next to her.

"Leigh?"

"Huh?" Leigh suddenly blinked and look up to see her husband.

"Babe, you okay?" Howie looks down with anxious.

"Oh, sorry. I must've been 

"About what?"

"I was starting to think about

**Present day**

Kristin step out and headed towards her husband's office when something grab her wrist and pulled her into a dark room. Fearing in panic, she tries fighting her attacker until she hears a voice in her ear.

"Easy, baby. It's only me."

Kristin, still struggling to let go, suddenly froze. "Kevin?"


End file.
